An Unlikely Love
by BagelBooks
Summary: It was just supposed to be an alliance. Nothing more, nothing less. But you know what they say about love, its just like wildflowers, found in the most unlikely of places.
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, I think the universe just uses my life as a practical joke that it can laugh at whenever it wants. First off, my dad died because my mom turned him, which ultimately leads to my arrest. Then, the Chancellor of the Ark decides that because there isn't enough oxygen to sustain the population, he's going to send down the 100 prisoners to "uninhabitable" Earth. And after many excruciating deaths and fights, and the declaration of an alliance with the grounders, the universe decides it's going to be playing one more trick on me, because my life wasn't already a goddamn mess.

"So Lexa is accepting all of our terms for peace, but there happens to be one small catch." Kane states, not directly looking me in the eyes. I can tell something didn't go as planned because he's not being direct with me, and Kane is always direct with me.

I sigh. "Just tell me. How bad could it possibly be?"

Kane closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Ok...Lexa wants to make sure the alliance doesn't break between us, so she declared that there should be more than one "alliance" occurring."

I give him the 'what the hell do you mean look' that I give him very often.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

I snort. "Well then hurry the hell up. I've got a lot more things to do today then listen to you stutter."

"Lexa wants you to marry a grounder so that the alliance between skaikru and the clans is unbreakable."

I freeze. My eyes go wide. This is not happening. "Why me?" It feels like my heart is going jump out of my chest.

Kane runs his fingers through his hair, and at the moment he looks much more older than he is. "Despite everything, you're still seen as the leader of us, and Lexa believes it is the duty of the leader to make a sacrifice for her people."

Despite all the emotions and thoughts running through my body, it made sense to me. I took a deep breath. This is something I have to do.

My people. My responsibility.

If I don't do this, we'll forever be at war with the grounders, and I can't do that to my people. I'm about to respond to Kane when my mother bursts through the door.

"I just heard the news, and listen to me Clarke, I will found a way to get you out of this. I promise. If we have to be at war with the grounders then that's what-"

I interrupt her. "Mom no. These are Lexa's terms and I have to abide by them. It's our only way for peace, and I'm not going to be the selfish one that destroys that for us. This is something I have to do." Her horror stricken face almost stops me, but I turn away. Everything I said was the truth. "When does Lexa want to meet?" I ask Kane

"Um.." he looks between me and my mother for a few seconds. "Tomorrow afternoon."

I take a deep breath and release it. "Ok." I nod at both of them. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some things I need to do." I push past both of them and I keep walking till I'm far enough away from everybody. Then, and only then, do I sink to my knees and cry. It's only for a few seconds, enough to let out all the emotions going through my head.

After I know that it's enough, I wipe away any remnants of tears and stand up. I clear my throat and rejoin the group. I have to be strong for my people. As I make my way towards the medbay I then realize that I never even asked who I'd be marrying.

* * *

At noon we begin to make our way towards the grounder camp. The group includes myself, Kane, my mother, Miller and his dad David. At the moment they were the only ones who knew of the marriage. Today, Lexa and I were to hash out the details of the alliance, and then David and Kane were to head back to camp to inform the camp of the marriage. Kane was then to gather my small group of friends and then finally return back to witness the wedding. A giant celebration was then to be held in honor of our alliance.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice Miller come and stand by me.

"Hey" drawing me back to reality.

I smile at him. "Hey."

"You ok? I know this whole thing was just kind of sprung on you and I don't know how you're dealing with it so calmly. That got me thinking that you're most likely holding in all your emotions because that's what Clarke Griffin does."

I take a deep breath. "Am I that obvious?"

He smiles at me. "No, but I'd like to think that I know you enough to know when you're trying too hard to be 'leader' Clarke Griffin when you really want to be 'regular girl' Clarke Griffin. You know you're allowed to be angry and scared about this situation. You're about to marry a guy you've never even meet before. No one expects you to be find with this situation."

And there goes Miller with his wise old logic. "But that's the thing, I can't be 'regular girl' Clarke. Not anymore at least. I don't have that luxury. I am the leader, and I have to act brave." even when I'm terrified, I want to add. "So today, as I face Lexa and my future husband, I'm going to push away any feelings I have and focus on what I have to do for my people, because that's what 'leader" Clarke has to do."

I then walk at a faster pace in order to be alone. I can't listen to Miller any longer, because if I do, I'm afraid I'll turn right around and break the alliance. I turn and look up at the sky, and see that it's nearly sunset. I then see the camp not too far from where we are. I guess it's now or never. There is no turning back now.

* * *

Leaving Miller, his dad and my mom, despite her reluctance, Kane and I make our way into the commander's tent. There I see Lexa sitting on her throne, Indra on her left, and then a man I've only ever heard about.

Bellamy Blake. Ruthless warrior. Lexa's second. My husband-to-be.

"Clarke, welcome." Lexa's stands and offers me her hand. I shake it, but it's hard to keep my eyes off of Bellamy. He's a lot more handsome then I thought he'd be. If I was being honest, I was picturing a huge man, long hair and beard, and dark eyes. The only thing I was right about was the eyes.

"Hello Commander. How have you been since I last saw you?" I forced myself to look away from Bellamy and focus on Lexa.

"Better now that you're here. I assume you're here to accept our alliance negotiations?"

I swallow. It now or never. "That is correct."

She smiles. "Perfect." She turns to look at Bellamy. "Come hir belomi"

He leaves his post next to the throne and stands next to Lexa. "Clarke this is Bellamy, my second and the man you'll be marrying. Bellamy this is Clarke."

He looks at me with his cold, dark eyes. "Hello Clarke, it's a pleasure to meet you." He holds out his hand and I shake it.

"Likewise." Once we're done shaking, he holds my hand a beat longer before dropping it.

"So, is there anything that needs to be discussed before the ceremony and party tonight?" I ask.

Lexa thinks for a moment, before answering. "Not that I can think of. Ceremony will start once sun sets, which won't take too long. Then will celebrate the new marriage and the new alliance. Till then though, you and Bellamy should get to know each other."

I nod, but neither I or Bellamy makes any movement. He's still staring at me.

"NOW" Lexa orders, pushing Bellamy towards me.

"Right. Right." Bellamy mutters. "Follow me." And he begins walking towards the exit.

I turn towards Kane who hasn't said a word. "So I guess that's it. You and David can return back to camp and get Raven, Jasper, Monty, and...Finn" I say to Kane. "And if they cause you any trouble just tell them I'll talk to them when they get here."

He nods. "Commander." And then he is gone.

I then start to walk towards Bellamy, hoping that we at least have something in common. I am not spending the rest of my life with someone who I can't at least be friends with.

* * *

"So" I say, trying to break the awkward silence, "what do you do for fun around here."

Keeping his eyes forward, he stays silent for a few seconds. At first I didn't think he heard me, but finally he answered. "I don't visit here very much. Mainly I stay at the Capitol. But mainly my fun includes reading."

My head whips around to look at him. "There are books at the Capitol?"

For the first time on our walk he looks at me, and he...he smiles. "We have a few actually. Did you have any at your home in space?"

Space. My home. It's honestly been so long since I've thought of it. "There were only a small amount, and I'd read them all so many times that I basically memorized them. During all of our searches for supplies I've tried to find more, but I assumed they were all destroyed. Its nice to know that some still survived."

"When we leave for the Capitol I'll show them to you. I have a few in my own collection, and I'm sure I would be able to find you more."

I stop in my tracks. "What do you mean when we go to the Capitol? We aren't staying here?"

The smile is now gone from his face and he looks straight ahead. "The capitol is where my Commander must be, because of the threats coming from Azgeda. Plus, it's my home as second-in-command, thus it will now be your home. In grounder culture, It isn't common for a husband and wife to be separated. I know this isn't a normal marriage, but It needs to look like one towards the other clans. If it doesn't look like this alliance is real then threatened attacks could happen to both sides."

I inhale a deep breath and stay silent for a few moment. "Right...that makes sense. I just was surprised that's all."

He turns to look at me again. "It's not like you'll never see your family again. Lexa doesn't want you to feel trapped, but I still have my duties to her and to our people. Once we are settled in the Capitol and the threats are taken care of I promise that will arrange a trip for your family and friends to visit."

I can actually see the sincerity in his eyes. "Thank you. Um...I also wanted to talk about our marriage and what it means for me, and us. I don't want us to be awkward around each other. The least we can do is be friends."

"I agree. In order for this marriage to work we need to be civil towards each other."

I clear my throat. "I also wanted to know what is...expected of me in this marriage." I truly hope that he understands what I'm trying to say. I mean I'm not a virgin, but It's still awkward for me to talk about.

He cheeks redden a little bit. "That is actually up to you. I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do, and neither is Lexa."

I nod. "That's um...that's good." I hear my name called and I turned around and see that Kane has returned with my friends. I wave.

"Go."

I turn and look at him.

"Go and be with your friends. There are some things I still have to do. I'll see you at the ceremony." He then walks away from me, leaving me to go with my friends.

I jog towards them, and see that they don't necessarily look thrilled with what is about to happen. "Hey guys." I force a smile on my face.

"Please tell me that this is all just one big practical joke." says Finn. I turn and look at him and my heart hurts. Me and him had "broken up" awhile ago but It still hurt.

I bite my lip. "I really wish I could, but it's the only way to have peace."

He snorts, but doesn't say anything.

"Was the guy you were talking to _him_? Because he is hot." Raven adds, fanning herself with her hand.

Oh boy don't I know it. "Yes that's him, and I though you were dating Wick."

She rolls her eyes. "I am, but It doesn't mean I can't admire my surroundings."

That earned a laugh out of me. "I'm glad you guys came. I don't think I could do this without you guys here."

"Of course we came." adds Monty and Jasper at the same time. "Jinx. Double Jinx. Triple Jinx-"

"Guys. Hate to stop your jinxing but I have to go get ready, and I don't know if Kane or Lexa need you do something, but you should ask anyway. Raven, can you come help me?" I ask. I really don't want to be surrounded by grounder women poking and prodding me by myself.

"Sure" she hooks her arm through mine. "See you guys at the ceremony." and we begin walking towards the tent meant for me to get ready.

And just like that I walked towards my future, and I still wasn't sure if I was ready.

 **So that was the 1st Chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it! I really loved this idea and I saw that there wasn't enough stories like it so I decided to write my own. Please review and tell me what you like, and what I could do better. I love compliments but I also like constructive criticism because it helps me as a writer! I'm on spring break so the next chapter will probably be up in the next day or so! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter, I hope you like it! Octavia is a little OOC, but I just imagine her to have a little different personality as a grounder. Please Review!**

"Ow" I glare at the grounder trying to line my eyes with black kohl.

She looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry."

I hear Raven chuckling behind me, but she doesn't say a word. It's not a secret that I don't like or wear makeup. It just gets in the way, and I have no need for it here, nor did I in space. As the other grounder next to me is finishing putting on some black paint on my eyelids, out of nowhere a girl bursts through the tent.

"EN OUT!" She yells. And everyone stops what they're doing at once, leaving me, Raven and the mystery girl alone. She pulls off her hood, revealing her identity. It's Octavia, Indra's second, and my soon-to-be sister-in-law. Her once intense facial expression vanishes, and is replaced by a broad smile. "I'm so excited and happy for the wedding! I've always wanted a sister, and you're a badass which makes it even better. I was afraid Bellamy was never going to commit to anybody, but here you are! I almost hugged Lexa when I found out, which trust me you should never do-."

I interrupt her. "Octavia, breath." I laugh. At least one person is excited about this. I can almost hear Raven's eyes rolling.

She smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just really happy."

"Yeah...I could tell." I peek out the tent to see that it's almost completely dark. "Is it almost time?"

Octavia's eyes go wide. "Oh yeah, that's what I was supposed to be doing. Lexa told me to come get you, ceremony's about to begin. It won't take very long, and once it's complete there's going to be a huge party, it's going to be so much fun."

I take a deep breath. "Um...ok then. Uh...I'll be out in a second." I say with a fake smile.

"Perfect! See you out there." She waves, and makes her to the exit but stops. "Sister." She smiles big and leaves.

"Well...she sure is chirpy." I hear Raven say. I snort.

"She's just really…" I trail off.

"Excited." We say at the same time. I turn and look at her and smile. "Could you actually give me a few moments by myself? I'll follow in a little bit." I ask. I just need some alone time.

She hops up from her seat quickly. "Oh yeah sure." She stands in front of me and grabs my hands. "No matter what people say, you're doing the right thing for your people, but I just want to make sure you're doing the right thing for you."

I smile at her sincerity. "Thanks Raven, but I don't have the luxury to do what's right for me. It's just the sacrifices a leader has to make"

She nods in understanding, and squeezes my hands. "Good luck." And then she's gone, and it's just me and my thoughts.

I close my eyes for a few seconds and take a few deep breaths. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. "I can do this" I whisper to myself. I then stand up, brush out the wrinkles in my borrowed dress, and headed towards my future.

* * *

"Today osir stand hir kom unite belomi gon trikru, en klark gon skaikru" Lexa yells to the whole village. "Kom show bilaik the skaikru en the tua clans will seintaim be united." She looks at both me and bellamy, and then hands Bellamy a knife.

He takes the knife and makes a cut in his hand. The blood immediately begins to pour out. He then hands it to me, and I assume I am supposed to do the same thing, unless there's some weird wedding ritual that I am not aware of, so I do.

"Now, take both of your hands and clasp onto each other." My small hand is suddenly taken into a much bigger hand, so look down and see now that me and Bellamy are holding hands. I swallow. "Your blood is now running through each other's bodies. You are now joined together in marriage. Welcome kom trikru klark." Lexa nods towards Bellamy, and smiles at me. "Nau osir celebrate!"

There's a bunch of yelling and laughing, but all I can think of now is that I am married. I am somebody's wife. I have a husband who I've had only one conversation with. Also the fact that that ceremony was super short.

"Hey." Bellamy says to me, breaking me from my thoughts. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just trapped in my thoughts. Um, we should go celebrate." I stand up, brushing the dirt from my dress, and make my way over to my friends. "So, I am officially married."

Raven bites her lip. "And how do you feel about that?"

I take in a breath. "Like I need a drink."

"Already got you covered buddy." Jasper says, handing me a cup full of liquid that will hopefully make me feel better, but will definitely hate me in the morning.

I take the cup. "Thanks. Cheers." We all click glasses and I down it. That's when I notice that Finn's not here. "Hey, where's Finn?" I ask.

"He um...he said he couldn't watch the ceremony, so he went to stand guard with Sgt. Miller. So I'm guessing he's not really over your "breakup"?" Monty even uses quotation marks when he says 'breakup'.

I groan inwardly. "I should go talk to-."

Raven interrupts me. "No you will not. He's just being a big baby. What you are going to do is celebrate with your friends, and drink. A lot."

And that's what we did. It felt like hours of just us sitting around drinking, talking and laughing. Despite the fact that I was supposed to leave to go with my husband any second, I had fun. It might even possibly be my last moment of fun for awhile. At some point in the night Octavia, her boyfriend Lincoln, and even Bellamy came ad joined us, however Finn never did. I just had to accept that we were probably never going to be friends again. Once it was pretty much pitch black, and I had already drank way more then I should, it was time for the party to shut down.

"I see that you all had a wonderful time." Lexa says to us. "Since it is too dark for you all to return, as well as the fact that you all are too intoxicated to even make the journey, I have set up a few tents so you have a place to stay. Also, you might not to get to say goodbye's in the morning, so I suggest you do them now. Once you are done, come find me and I will show you all to your tents." She then leaves us alone, and I already feel tears trying to escape.

I walk towards my friends, and I hug each of them. Once I get to Raven I hold on a little longer.

"I'm gonna miss you." She whispers.

A small sob comes out, and I nod. "So am I." I sniffle. "Take care of them." I release her, and I give one quick wave to them. Before they leave, I see a dark figure coming towards me. It's Finn. "I thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye." I smile sadly at him.

"I thought about it, but then I realized that would've been an idiotic move."

I laugh, and he walks over and hugs me. I'm about to let go, when he begins whispering in my ear. "I will get you out of this, I promise. I won't let them just take you away from us." I freeze at his words. Well, that's not good. I let go, and give him a fake smile. I watch them walk away, and I try to get Finn's words out of my head. No matter how much he meant what he said, I have to believe he won't do anything drastic.

I'm about to walk away, when out of the corner of my eye I see my mom come up to me, Kane following close behind. She engulfs me in a hug, and I'm so close to crying, but I stop myself. I have to be strong. It's not a long hug, but it's enough. She releases me, but keeps a grip on my arms.

"I haven't been able to accept the fact that you're not a child anymore, but today, I see now that you are definitely not a child. You are a brave, strong leader. I couldn't of even done what you did today." She stops for a moment, and pushes a piece of my hair behind my ear. "May we meet again." She whispers, and then walks away.

Kane walks up to me and tries to shake my hand, but I draw him in for a hug. "Watch over her, she's going to need you." We let go, and he smiles.

"Will do. Good luck Clarke." And then I am left alone, at least I think I am.

"You ready Princess?" I turn around and meet the eyes of my husband. _Husband_. Yeah I'm going to have to get used to that.

I nod, and we begin to walk to his quarters. Once inside, I see it isn't much, but I do notice that it's only one bed. I swallow.

"Um, Octavia left you some clothes you can borrow for the night, and some for tomorrow as we travel to the Capitol. You can change behind the screen." He says awkwardly.

"Thanks." I nod, and make my way behind the screen. Once I'm done changing, I see that Bellamy is already changed, wearing no shirt and is already lying in bed. I stand there awkwardly for a few seconds before he speaks.

"I don't bite."

I laugh awkwardly. Great, haven't even been married for a day and I've already embarrassed myself. I slowly crawl into the bed, my back facing his, and I blow out the candle. I fall asleep to the sound of our hearts beating and our steady breaths, dreading the next day to come.

* * *

Despite the fact that I usually wake up earlier than everyone in camp, I find myself to probably be the last one up. I blame the large consumption of alcohol. I turn in the bed and find Bellamy's side to be cold, confirming my theory. I sit up, and rub my eyes, discovering I forgot to wash off the makeup, so it is now all over my face and my hands. Another reason I hate makeup. I quickly get out of the bed, and change, not wanting to waste precious daylight for our journey. As I walk out of the tent, I find Bellamy and Lexa talking not too far away, so I make my way over there. Before I can speak, Bellamy notices my appearance.

"And the sleeping beauty awakens. How'd you sleep princess." He asks, smirking at me.

Well, I guess 'princess' is now officially my new nickname. "Fine, I guess. So, when do we leave?" wanting the conversation off of me and my sleeping habits.

"Um." Bellamy looks up towards the sun. "Everything's just about packed, and the horses are all ready to go, so we can leave in a few minutes if you're ready?"

Wow. That is fast. "Um, great. I'll just go grab my things, and I'll meet you at the horses?"

He nods, and walks off towards a group of men who he all shakes hands with. Saying goodbye I guess.

"So, you ready to start your new life?" Lexa asks.

That is honestly a great question. "I guess I have to be." Such a vague answer, but It's the only one I can really give.

Lexa sighs, obviously not thrilled by my answer. "I know this was all just kind of sprung on you, and I just want to apologize for that. But it was necessary for the alliance. Hell, you should thank me that I gave you Bellamy, he is definitely the more handsome, and more nice one then some your other options." She smiles at me.

I laugh a little. To be fair, she is right. I have seen some grounders that make me want to run away in the opposite direction. "Yeah, I do have that to thank you for." I look towards Bellamy, he's standing by the horses, no smile to be seen. "He just seems so serious all the time."

"Hey" she grabs onto my arm. "Bellamy is closed off to almost everyone, except maybe Octavia, and even with her he is a little reserved. Give him some time. If I'm being completely honest, one of the reasons I paired you with him, is because I think you'll be good for him. He has spent his whole life trying to be the best warrior, and the best brother, but he's never tried to just be a regular man, and I was hoping that you would be able to remind him of that."

"Lexa," I sigh, "this isn't a typical marriage. Do I plan to at least be friends with Bellamy? Yes, but it's as if you expect me to fall in love with him."

"Hey Princess!" I hear from behind me, "We don't have all day here, hurry up!"

I turn back towards Lexa, "I have to get my stuff, but it was a nice talk. I'll see you over there?"

She shakes her head. "Actually no, I have decided last minute to stay behind. I have some business to finish up here, and I also have to visit a few clans to assure them of the new alliance. To ensure everyone's safety. But I still need Bellamy up at the Capitol to run things while I do this."

"Oh, ok. Well, it was nice to see you again Commander. Good luck on your travels." I give her a small smile.

"And to you as well." As I begin to walk away, she grabs my arm again, "and remember what I said, if you open up to Bellamy, he'll open up to you as well, so you can at least be friends." I nod, and walk towards the tent with only Lexa's words running through my mind.

* * *

We have been traveling for what seems like hours. The sun is beginning to go down, and we're about to stop for camp soon. Bellamy and I haven't exchanged any words throughout this whole trip, but we haven't really needed to because Octavia has been talking for the both of us. This whole trip I keep thinking over what Lexa said about Bellamy. Maybe I need to open up to him. I meant what I said about wanting to be friends. However, so far, the only real conversation we've had was before the wedding, and it only lasted a few minutes. Since then, we've exchanged a few words here in there, but that's really it.

"Here is good." says Bellamy, pointing towards a flat area perfect for making camp for the night.

Forgetting about my thoughts for awhile, I begin to help set up camp. By the time tents are set up and the fire is going, I am incredibly tired. I was told that I didn't need to stay up for a watch in the night, and usually I would protest but I'm extremely tired, so I didn't. However, I did notice that Bellamy did take first watch, and at the moment he's sitting by the fire. Alone. Perfect opportunity for me and him to talk. I walk towards him and take a seat. He doesn't even look at me.

"You can go to sleep now. You don't have to wait up for me, I'll be in later."

He is not making this easy. "Yeah, I know that. I just thought we could, you know, talk."

This time he looks at me. "About?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't know! About anything. I'd just like to get to know the man I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with."

At this comment he smiles a little. "Well, what do you want to know?"

You know, I don't think I ever thought this far into my plan. What do I want to know? "Um...what is your favorite color?" Simple first question.

He gives me a "really" look, but he answers anyway, "Blue, and yours?"

I smile at a memory that pops into my head, "Green." I say dreamily.

He rubs his chin and looks at me, "Hmm I wouldn't of pegged you for a green girl. Why green?"

Well, here's my chance to be open I guess. "Well, when I was living in space, my dad would tell me all these stories about life on the ground, but the thing he talked most about was the trees. He said he'd always wanted to see a tree in real life. I mean there were pictures of them, but he wanted to be able to actually see it, and feel it. So I would draw these ginormous trees, and I'd color them all these different shades of green, and I found them so beautiful, because of him. So I guess I just kind of latched onto the color green" I feel tears trying to come out, so I suck them back in. I try not to talk about my father as much as possible for that very reason.

Bellamy smiles. "He seems like a cool guy. Was he at the wedding?"

I swallow. "Um, no. He was executed in space, before I was sent down here." And he never got to see a damn tree.

His smile slips off his face. "I'm so sorry Clarke."

"It's ok, it was awhile ago." I look straight at the fire, embarrassed by my sob story.

"You want to hear about the time I got stuck in a tree for a whole entire day?" Bellamy asks out of nowhere.

"How is that even possible?" I laugh. He's trying to cheer me up, I guess. Sweet.

"Well-" And he begins telling the incredible story of a hunting trip gone wrong. We spend the whole first watch exchanging stories, and learning more about each other. During that moment I finally begin to feel us becoming more open. Becoming friends. We talk till it's time to switch, and as we head to our tent, I no longer feel as nervous to be sleeping in the same bed as him. I fall asleep easier that night, and for the first time I'm not completely dreading waking up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 sadly, because if I did Bellarke would already be canon.**

We make it to the Capitol by mid-afternoon. After mine and Bellamy's chat that night things have been surprisingly comfortable. Though we didn't speak the entire time, we did share some conversation, mainly regarding our likes and interests. The night before I had shared with him my wants to truly become friends, and since then we've been giving each other information about ourselves that we want the other to know about. When we weren't conversing, we traveled in a comfortable silence, with again Octavia talking our ear off. At some points on the ride, I even found Bellamy sneaking peeks at me, a small smile on his face. I guess you could say I am on my way to really getting to know the real Bellamy Blake.

The capitol was definitely not what I was expecting. For one, there was so much laughter. There were people everywhere, conversing and having fun. It diminished a little when we arrived, but it still was mesmerizing. There were vendors everywhere selling everything you could imagine, from jewelry to cooked rat. Yum. The grip of a small hand dragged me from my thoughts. It was a child, and she was pulling me towards a table with an amazing smell.

"Here. Try this." An older lady said to me, which I assumed was her mother. She handed me some sort of meat on a stick, and I felt obligated to eat it. I didn't want to be rude and say no. What a great first impression I would make if I did that.

"Mochof" I say, and I take a bite, praying that it's good. My eyes go wide. Where the hell has this been all my life. I guess my praying worked because this is the best thing I have ever eaten. "em ste very good" I smile, and realize I don't have anything to give them in return. I look down at my bracelets, and take one off, handing it to the small girl. "Gon yu." She gives me a big smile and wraps her arms around my legs.

"Mochof" her mother says. I wave, and walk away. I see Bellamy standing not too far off, looking straight at me with a small smile on his face. I guess he saw the whole interaction.

"That was kind of you." He simply says. I don't get a chance to respond before he begins speaking again. "Come, we can drop off our stuff, then I'll give you a tour of your new home.

I smile at the word home. I haven't really had a true home before. I always felt out of place in space, and life in Arkadia was so intense and problematic that I never really felt at home there either. I hope I can find a home here. I follow Bellamy to into the actual Capitol building, and we take the elevator up towards our floor. As we walk down the hallway Bellamy begins to speak.

"Our place isn't the biggest, but It'll work for us I think." He says kind of sheepishly.

"Trust me, as long as there's bed I'm fine. And it's not like I was living like royalty in Arcadia."

He smiles, stops in front of a door, and begins to unlock it. I walk inside, and I notice a very quaint space. There's a small living area, with a couch, a room I guess goes to the bedroom, and another room I assume is the bathroom area. Finally, I notice the bookshelf. There's only about 10 books, but it still brings a smile to my face.

"Go on, I know you want to." I hear Bellamy say behind me. I turn and and smile at him, then make my way towards the bookshelf. I pick up the first one and I look at the title, "Alice in Wonderland". I smile, though never hearing of this book, I am thrilled that there's more for me to read.

"It's one of my favorites, though I've only ever read a few, so it doesn't really say much. It's um, it's about a girl who gets sent to an unfamiliar place, filled with people she doesn't know, but she somehow finds a home in it."

Wow, who knew the first book I'd pick up I'd relate to. Like scary relate to. "So, where's the tour I was promised?"

* * *

"So this is the main council room. It's where our meetings occur between the clans when hard decisions need to be made about our people. We try as hard as possible not to go into this room. Because if we do, it's because something bad has happened or is going to happen."

So far through our tour I have been fascinated by this area they've built. They have really created a great community here. "This whole place is amazing. People have really created a home here. It is definitely not what I though it be."

He laughs under his breath. "And how did you imagine it be?"

I think for a second. "Well, the only grounders I have ever really had relations with was ones apart of trikru, so I guess I was expecting something along the lines of their villages. But I guess I was proved wrong."

"Well I'm glad that you're able to see another side of us." He leads me out of the meeting room and looks out the window. "It's about dinner time, you hungry?"

My stomach growls in response. I smile sheepishly.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughs. "Come on, because you're married to the second of the commander you get the best meal."

I sometimes forget we're even married. "At least there's some perks to this marriage. Imagine having to look at your face all day and not get any benefits." I tease.

He scoffs. "Have you not truly looked at this beautiful face. You're lucky you get to look at this everyday, some aren't that lucky."

I laugh loudly, "Whatever you say. Now where is this wonderful food I've been told about?"

He 'hmm's'. "Well I don't know if you deserve any food after you insulted my beautiful face."

I gape. "So if I just happen to have a different opinion then yours I starve?" I laugh.

"Well, only when your opinion is wrong, like right now. So I'm going to get some food, good luck with getting fed." and he begins to walk away.

I chase after him while laughing. This joke is going way too far. "Bellamy that isn't fair!"

He stops and turns towards me, "I was the one insulted!" a smile is still on his face.

"Well how do I make it up to you then, cause I am really hungry." I plead.

He rubs his chin and begins to think. "Ok, repeat after me, I Clarke Griffin,"

"I, Clarke Griffin"

"Am sincerely sorry for hurting my husband's feelings."

"Am sincerely sorry for hurting my husband's feeling."

"And I was wrong, he is the most sexiest man in the universe."

"And I was," I stop for a moment, "Hey! You can't trick me into to saying that." I laugh.

"My evil planned almost worked, ahhh! You're too smart for me Clarke Griffin."

I giggle. That's when I notice that he has me backed up against the wall, and we're only a few inches away from each other. I think he's noticed to, because he's stopped talking, and the smile has left his face, replaced with a more serious one.

"Hey, there your guys are I was looking...everywhere...for...you." A voice trails off. I turn and see Octavia standing awkwardly away from us. Bellamy immediately moves away from me. "Sorry for interrupting...whatever that was. Um...they have dinner ready, and Lincoln and I were wondering if you both wanted to join us?"

Bellamy clears his throat. "Oh yeah, we were just headed there."

Octavia looks unconvinced. "Sure, that's what you were doing. Come on, dinner's supposed to be really good tonight." She begins walking away, and we begin to follow, not daring to look at each other. Whatever just happened...I don't even know what happened. That's when I realize, I giggled. I never giggle. Oh boy this is not good.

* * *

I groan. "You guys have so much better food here. I swear do you like put some drugs in here or something."

They all laugh. "If they did it would definitely make things more interesting around here." Lincoln says.

"I just don't understand, food at Arcadia never tasted this good. Honestly though, who am I to judge, I barely had any time to sleep, let alone eat." At Arcadia I was the leader, though I was never truly given the title. This meant I had to solve everyone's problems and make the hard decisions, I guess I never truly worried about myself over there.

"Speaking of your time, I forgot to ask. I heard that before your whole group came down you were sort of the healer for your people, so I was wondering if you would be ok with working in the healing center? You seem like a person who gets bored really easily, so It's something to do during the day, plus we could really use the help." Octavia asks.

My eyes brighten. "I would love to. I was actually wondering what I was going to be doing during the day, and you have now solved my problem."

Octavia smiles, "Great, I'll come get you in the morning, and show you the way, and find someone to help you get settled in."

"Perfect." I have honestly missed healing. Once the rest of the Ark came down, my medical expertise wasn't really needed. There were more important things to worry about, like leading the group. I turn to look over at Bellamy, but he's focused on eating. He hasn't said anything since the thing that happened in the hallway. I'm honestly not even sure what happened, but I'm trying to forget how fast my heart was beating from being close to him, and how during that moment I forgot about all my problems in the world, because for a second I just felt like a regular girl laughing with a regular guy. I remember when my life used to be simple. Finishing my last bite, a yawn escapes from my lips. I had been so focused on Bellamy and the food that I didn't realize how tired I was. I'm guessing Bellamy hears my yawn because he takes his and mines trash and throws it away, and begins walking, I guess towards to our room. I stand up quickly. "Um, I guess this is goodnight, and I'll see you in the morning Octavia."

"Night." They both say, and I chase after Bellamy.

We begin walking, an awkward silence lays between us. I don't know if I should ask what's wrong, because I'm afraid if I do he'll close himself off again, just when I had begun making progress. So instead I keep quiet on our walk to the room. And I'm quiet when we enter our room. And when we get ready for bed. And by the time we're actually in the bed, still no words have been exchanged. I want to scream and ask him what's wrong, but I don't, because I'm sure if I do we'll fight, and I don't want to fight. So instead, I blow out the candles and I drift off to sleep, worrying what I did wrong.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of boots hitting the ground. I open my eyes to see Bellamy dressing for the day, and I notice that it's still dark out. "Bellamy?" I say groggily.

He turns around. "Go back to sleep Clarke, I'm sorry I woke you."

"Why are you up so early?" Everything is still kind of fuzzy and dark, so I can barely make out his face.

"I have an early watch." He makes his way over to me and gently nudges me back down onto the bed. "Now go back to sleep, Octavia won't be here for a few hours."

So I guess now he's talking to me. "Fine. Have a good day."

He nods, but doesn't say a word. I swear that man is hot and cold. One minute he's talking and laughing with me, and the next he's not saying a word and won't even look at me. It takes awhile for me to fall back asleep. Though it's only been a few days of sleeping next to Bellamy I have gotten used to him being beside me. The next time I wake up the sun's finally beginning to come up, definitely a more a reasonable time of day then earlier this morning. I will myself to get out of bed and get ready for the day. I'm actually really excited about today and working as a healer. I don't know exactly when Octavia is going to be here, so to pass the time I decided to pick up the book from yesterday. It seems like a great one to start. I don't really know how long I am reading, I'm so engrossed in the story that I almost don't even realize a knock on the door. When I get up to open it I am greeted by Octavia. "Hey." I say grabbing my jacket.

"You ready?" She asks and I nod. I notice her hairs really messy, compared to her normal hair, which is always perfectly braided.

"What's up with the hair?" pointing to the mess

She blushes and tries to fix it. "Lets just say, me and Lincoln woke up a little early and made use of our extra time. If you know what I mean." winking at me.

"Well good for you and Lincoln." I laugh. After a moment of silence I speak again, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

She gives me the sign to go ahead. "What the hell is up with your brother? One minute he's fine the next he's not. Is there a reason or?"

Her eyes go a little wide. "Is it because of what I caught happening in the hallway." I give her a nod. "Actually, speaking of that, what was happening in the hallway?"

I sigh. "Nothing really. We were just laughing and joking around, and he got a little closer than normal and he got weirded out and now he's barely talking to me. After we left dinner he didn't say one word to me. I don't understand why because nothing happened."

Octavia looks straight ahead. "When it comes to my brother, he doesn't open himself up to people, like ever. And then he starts joking around with a girl he just got married to, who he's only known a few days, and let me tell you Bellamy doesn't joke around with anybody. He probably got a little scared, which he would never admit to himself. Just give him so time. He will soon realize that you aren't going anywhere, and he'll be more open, he just has to get used to the idea of someone new."

I nod in understanding. Let's hope he realizes soon, because I want the Bellamy in the hallway back.

 **Hey guys! So that was chapter 3, I hope you like it! Did y'all watch the new episode? IT WAS SO GOOD. The Bellarke scenes were amazing, and that smile! I swooned. Also, was I the only one who thought Bellamy was about to profess his love for Clarke before Roan interrupted? Speaking of Roan, he totally see's the the connection between them, and I bet you he totally ships it. Make sure to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

By spending time in their medical center, for the first time I finally felt like myself again. Helping people was what I was meant to do, however, in these months it's been as a leader, not a doctor. Don't get me wrong, I felt honored when people only wanted to listen to me. That I was the only person they felt safe with leading them. When the rest of the Ark came down, it was hard to give up the title of leader. I was so accustomed to it, I didn't want to let it go. _My_ people chose me. I wasn't going to let them down. So, I kept the title, though not officially being the "leader", and worked side-by-side with Kane. However, before I was a doctor and the leader, but now they were professionals that could take over the doctor part. So I had to give that part of me up, no matter how much is hurt me. But now, being here, not being disturbed every minute to make a life or death decision, I was able to reclaim that part of me that I lost, and it felt amazing. I mean, it wasn't life changing surgeries, but the idea of making people feel even the tiniest bit better was amazing.

"Clarke?" I hear from a small voice behind me.

"You ok Lilly?" Lilly was a small child, maybe 7 or 8, and she was going through what we call the stomach flu. In the beginning stages she threw up. A lot. She then slept for five hours straight. I examine her face and notice that her color's coming back.

"I think I'm feeling better." She gives me a small smile.

"Here" I hand her a cup of water, "see if you can handle water without throwing up. If you make it through that cup, I'll see about you getting some food." I look outside and see that it's about dark, and my stomach begins to growl. I've been non-stop pretty much all day, so there wasn't anytime to eat lunch. Making sure Lilly's okay, I walk towards another sleeping child with the same illness. It must be going around. I feel his head, making sure his fever's going down.

"Well if it isn't Dr. Clarke Griffin." a deep voice says behind me.

I turn around and find Bellamy standing at the door. I give him a smile. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Argo was on his way to relieve you, but I told him I'd come and get you. I was wondering if you were hungry?" He says the last part a bit timidly.

"Definitely hungry. Just wait outside, I'll be out in a second." He nods, and walks outside. I turn to Lilly. "You think you'll be ok for a little bit by yourself. You seem to be better, and the other kid is out cold, so you both should be fine."

"Yeah, go eat, you've been taking care of me all day, plus one of us deserves to eat." She is very mature, I note, for a child. I notice she's till drinking from her cup.

"Tell Argo what I said about our deal with the water. And if he doesn't believe you tell him to find me. I want both of us to eat ok?" She nods, and goes back to slowly drinking her water. I grab my jacket and wave goodbye. Making my way outside, Bellamy is right where I asked him to be. When he notices me, we both begin to walk towards the dining area. "So, how was your day?" I ask, because I assume this is a normal conversation a normal married couple would have at the end of the day.

"It was pretty good. Nothing bad happened, which is always a good thing. It was honestly a pretty slow day, so I even led a hunting party, which I never have time for these days. How was yours?"

I smile. "It was really good. Like really good." I gush. "I forgot how amazing it all was, helping people. I really missed it. I also met so many good people today too. Octavia told me that if I wanted I can come in whenever I want to help, which is awesome. It just felt so good to-" I stop abruptly when I see Bellamy staring at me with a look of amazement on his face. "What?" I ask, not really knowing what I said.

He blushes knowing I caught him. "It's just, I've never seen someone as passionate about helping people as you. It's honestly hard to find selfless people in this world, and you Clarke Griffin are one of those people."

My eyes go wide. That was one of the sweetest things anyone's ever said about me. I try to speak but nothing comes out. "I, uh, I-I, thank you." I finally manage to get out.

He smiles wider, but doesn't say anything.

"So, I guess we're talking again?" I ask. Probably not the best time to ask, but it had to be done.

He laughs awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, about that. Octavia talked to me about my weird behavior last night, and I just wanted to apologize. It wasn't anything you did, it was all me."

I sigh. "If we're going to make, whatever this is, work, we have to talk things through. If you do something that makes me mad or uncomfortable, then I'll be direct with you, and I guess I want to know if I can expect the same from you?"

We stop walking and he turns to me. "You can. It's not something I would normally do, but you're right. In order to make this work we have to communicate about our problems, so that's what we'll do from now on. I promise, no more silent Bellamy." He gives me a smile.

"Good, because I don't like silent Bellamy. Now come on, I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day." I confess, as we begin to walk again.

His stare goes hard. "And why not?"

I laugh nervously. "I didn't want to leave" I admit, "plus, there was no time."

"That is unacceptable. You have to eat Clarke. It's no good for your patients if you pass out from starvation." He points out.

"Uh..It's only-"

"So in order to solve this problem I will bring you lunch everyday, so you don't have to leave, but you'll at least get to eat."

Why is he so good to me. "I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't. I volunteered. Now you won't be able to change my mind, so let's hurry up and get you food before you pass out."

* * *

"I swear, the food just keeps getting better and better. And I'm still not convinced that drugs aren't put in."

Bellamy laughs. "You are something else Princess, you know that." Once we reach our door Bellamy stops. "Stop, and close your eyes."

I make a face. "Why?"

He makes a frustrated noise. "Because, I have a surprise for you. A gift to make up for the way I acted yesterday."

I give him a skeptical look, but I close my eyes. I hear him open the door, and then he slowly guides me into the room. I hear him getting something, and then I feel him right next to me. "Ok, open your eyes." I open them and I'm faced with an easel stacked with paper, and Bellamy hands me a box, filled with pencils and...paint. My mouth drops, and I don't even know what to say.

"How did you know I liked to draw and paint." It's the only thing I can say without sounding like an idiot.

"During our talk in the woods, you said something about drawing trees, so I assumed it was a thing you liked to do. So I went down to the market and bought these for you." he stops a moment. "Do you like it?"

I turn to face him. Tears have begun to well up in my eyes. Nothing comes to my mind that even begins to capture my gratefulness. So instead of saying anything, I put the box on the couch, twirl my arms around his neck, and hug him. I obviously startle him, but he soon returns my embrace, putting his arms around my waist. "Thank you Bellamy." I pull back and look him straight in eyes. "This is the nicest thing anyone, and I mean anyone, has ever done for me in a long time."

He smiles. "It was my pleasure."

I notice we're still locked in this embrace, so I quickly remove my arms, and so does he. I try to contain my excitement, but before I can comprehend what I'm doing, I squeal. The rest of the night, I began drawing, as Bellamy lays on the couch reading. I barely even notice at first what I'm drawing, till I notice it's of Bellamy. It's of how he is now, sprawled on the couch, book in hands, and frown on his face, except, instead of a frown I draw a smile, because that's the Bellamy I like best. Once it gets later in the night we both decide it's time to put up and go to sleep. However, it isn't till I'm half way asleep that I notice that instead of sleeping back to back like we normally do, we're sleeping face to face, and both of us are wearing smiles.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since I came to the Capitol, and I've felt more like myself here, then I did at Arkadia. I honestly didn't realize how much of me I had stored away in order to be the leader, but being here with Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln, working in the medbay by day, drawing by night, I finally realize the sacrifices I've made in the past. I've also gotten very comfortable here, probably because Bellamy and I have actually gotten really close. Though we don't see each other much during the day, he did keep his promise, and has brought me lunch everyday so far. We spend that hour of lunch talking, and laughing, and after the two weeks, I didn't think that anyone else knew me better then him. I knew it wasn't long, but when you spend almost your whole day with someone, and even share a room with them, you get to know them pretty well. We have fought quite a few times, but that's just because we're both stubborn, but we've been able to talk out all of our problems. Meaning no more silent treatment.

I hear quiet snoring next to my ear, so I know Bellamy is still asleep. I wiggle around a little and Bellamy's arm tightens around my waist. Yeah, that's another new thing in our "relationship". It progressed pretty slowly. After we stopped sleeping back to back, over the nights we just slowly moved towards each other till I fell asleep every night wrapped in his arms. We don't talk about it, and I am pretty sure it's intentional. And I'm afraid if I do bring it up, it won't end in a good conversation. So instead, I just enjoy the warm feeling of Bellamy, not caring that this will probably not end well, and drift back to sleep.

When I wake up again, I hear Bellamy moving around, I presume he's getting dressed. Knowing he still hasn't left for his duties means that I still have a few more hours of sleep till I'm due in the infirmary. So I don't open my eyes, and let Bellamy believe I am still asleep. It goes quiet for a few seconds, so I assume he's left the room, but then I feel him close to me, and then I feel like lips on my cheek.

"Goodbye Clarke." He whispers.

I'm frozen. My heart is about to pound out of my chest. The reason he did that was because he thought I was asleep, but the real question is, would he have done that if he knew I was awake?

* * *

"He kissed your cheek!?" Octavia yells.

My eyes go wide. "Seriously? I don't think people in space were able to hear you, can you say it a little louder?" I ask sarcastically. After the incident with the kiss on the cheek, I wasn't able to go back to sleep, and for the past few hours I have been over analyzing it to the point that I almost came to the conclusion that Bellamy might actually like me. I knew my thought was crazy, so I called in reinforcements, which just happened to be Octavia and Lincoln.

She grins sheepishly. "Sorry, but Bellamy is never that sweet, especially when he thinks a girl is asleep. He totally likes you."

I roll my eyes. "He does not." Right?

She gives me an exasperated look. "Come on! He bought you art supplies, because you mentioned you liked drawing once. He visits you everyday during lunch to make sure you eat, and also because he loves talking to you, which he told me by the way. And, he kissed your cheek when he though you were asleep. All this only adds up to one thing. He. Likes. You. Now, the only question is, do you like him back?"

I open my mouth to respond with a hard no, but nothing comes out. I swallow. Octavia grins widely.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She yells.

I cover my face with my hands and groan. I didn't plan this, and trust me I definitely did not want this, but I couldn't help how I felt. I didn't even realize it before this moment. I thought we were becoming really good friends, and I pushed away the butterflies I felt in my stomach every time he was around me as nothing. I told myself that the fact that my heart beat faster every time I saw him as something not to worry about. I groan again. "What am I going to do?"

Lincoln speaks for the first time. "You can tell him how you feel."

I close my eyes. That's the last thing I want to do. "And what if he doesn't feel the same way, and then our whole friendship is ruined?"

Octavia gives me a look which I can only interpret as 'are you stupid'. "Have you not been hearing what I've been saying? Bellamy Blake, my stubborn, but lovable brother, who I have known all my life, likes you. A lot. More than he's ever liked anybody."

"I invited you guys over to talk some sense into me, not to persuade me in my thoughts."

"If you needed us to prove you wrong so you coulds stop thinking about this, doesn't that already show you that what your thinking is real?" Lincoln says.

When did he become the wise, all-knowing man?

Octavia stands up, pulling Lincoln with her. "I think you need sometime to think by yourself. I'll tell Argo you needed a day off."

I start to protest but she stops me. "Your head is not clear to be working on sick people. Enjoy your day, walk around the Capitol, paint, do whatever, but make sure you figure out what you want, because in our world, a war could be right around the corner, so you have to live everyday like it's your last, because it might be. And you don't want to regret not telling him how you feel."

They leave, and I am stunned in silence. I spend the rest of my day contemplating Octavia's words, and by the time the sun starts to set, I make a decision. I am going to tell Bellamy Blake how I feel about him, and I pray to God he feels the same way about me.

* * *

I've been pacing the last hour, because any minute Bellamy could walk through the door, and I was afraid I was going to back out. 'You can do this Clarke' I say in my mind, 'You managed to keep almost 100 prisoners from dying on Earth without any adults, so you can tell your husband how you feel about him.' I'm taken away from my thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Clarke."

I swallow, and my hands are shaking. "Hey Bellamy, how was your day?"

He sets his bag down. "It was going fine till I learned you skipped work today. Is something wrong?"

I can't stop playing with my hands. "Umm, no.. I mean, kind of." I stutter. I can't do this. You have to do this. My brain and my heart keep fighting, and I honestly don't know who's going to win. Octavia's thoughts are running through my mind, ' _you have to live everyday like it's your last, because it might be. And you don't want to regret not telling him how you feel.'_

His eyes go a little wide. "Is this because of the kiss on the cheek this morning? I had a feeling you were awake, and I'm sorry I did it. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. It won't happen again. And if it's also about how we've been sleeping the past couple weeks, I'm also sorry about that. I know we haven't talked about it, but I'll keep my hands to myself during the night. We can even put pillows between us-"

He continues babbling for awhile, and the fact that he's more nervous than me, somehow makes me less nervous. A small smile makes its way onto my face. For some reason, and God knows why, I like this idiot, and I finally know what I have to do. I step forward till I'm face to face with him, and I cup his face with my hands. He stops talking once he realizes how close we are. "Bellamy, any other day, I would love to hear you talk, but right now, I need you to shut up."

He nods.

And before I can comprehend what's happening, I pull his face to mine, and I kiss him. It doesn't take much time for him to respond. At first it was slow, our lips moving in synch with each other, but then it began to move faster. His tongue swept my lower lip, begging for entrance, and I happily obliged. His arms wrapped around my waist, and my arms went around his neck, my fingers digging into his hair.

And then it was over as quickly as it begun.

Breathless, Bellamy begins to speak. "I give you full permission to do that everytime you think I'm talking too much."

I giggle. _I giggle_. "Thanks for the consent." And I lean in, and kissed him again. I have to remind myself to thank Octavia tomorrow.

 **I am so sorry! I have totally been MIA for like a month and I apologize. School has been kicking my ass, and I haven't had to sleep, let alone write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter *wink *wink*. I wasn't going to have them kiss till next chapter but I wanted to be nice because of my absent. Hope you all had a nice Easter break if you celebrate Easter, and if you don't I hope you had a nice regular evening!**


End file.
